truck_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Euro Truck Simulator 2: Vive la France!
— одно из многих дополнений по Euro Truck Simulator 2. Это третье дополнение для Euro Truck Simulator 2, расширяющее карту, первые два — [[Euro Truck Simulator 2: Going East!|''Going East!]] и [[Euro Truck Simulator 2: Scandinavia|''Scandinavia]]. DLC вышло 5 декабря 2016 года, ровно за год до ''Italia'', и оно расширяет границы Франции. История разработки * 25 января 2016: в блоге появляется фотография «Renault T in southern France»SCS Software, Truck Licensing Situation Update, 2016-01-25 (accessed 2016-10-21). * 18 февраля 2016: выходит первый пост о данном дополненииSCS Software, Vive la France!, 2016-02-18 (accessed 2016-10-21). * 11 марта 2016: сообщение в блоге о новых заправкахSCS Software, France Sneak Peek, 2016-03-11 (accessed 2016-10-21). * 17 апреля 2016: сообщение в блоге о новых круговых развязках. Название расширения было упомянуто вновь, закрепив его местоSCS Software, Expanding Road Infrastructure, 2016-04-17 (accessed 2016-10-21). * 10 мая 2016 года: пост в блоге о атомных электростанцияхSCS Software, New types of industries in France, 2016-05-10 (accessed 2016-10-21). * 13 июня 2016: второй пост в блоге о круговых развязкахSCS Software, Cool roundabouts in France, 2016-06-13 (accessed 2016-10-21). * 8 июля 2016: скриншот игрового рендеринга , представленный вместе с фотографией, сделанной во время SCS Software, Vive la (Tour de) France, 2016-07-08 (accessed 2016-10-21). * 28 июля 2016: сообщение в блоге о городе Ла-Рошель, которое является первым постом полностью о новом поселенииSCS Software, Images from La Rochelle, 2016-07-28 (accessed 2016-10-21). * 31 августа 2016: скриншоты французских мостов в недавно отрендеренных районахSCS Software, French bridges, 2016-08-31 (accessed 2016-10-21). * 7 октября 2016: сообщение в блоге о переделке Парижа, включая скриншот картыSCS Software, The lights of Paris are on the horizon, 2016-10-07 (accessed 2016-10-21). * 10 ноября 2016: Стартовало открытое бета-тестирование обновления 1.26 (доработка основной части Франции)SCS Software, Open Beta for ETS 2 Update 1.26, 2016-11-10 (accessed 2018-10-14). * 25 ноября 2016: опубликована карта новых городов и дорогSCS Software, The Roads of Vive La France !, 2016-11-25 (accessed 2016-11-25). * 28 ноября 2016: объявлена дата релизаSCS Software, Vive La France ! Map Expansion Next Week, 2016-11-28 (accessed 2018-10-14). * 29 ноября 2016: выпущено 1.26 (переработана базовая карта Франции)SCS Software, ETS2 Update 1.26 Is Now Live!, 2016-11-29 (accessed 2018-10-14). * 2 декабря 2016: первый взгляд на Vive la France!SCS Software, First Vive la France ! Community Videos, 2016-12-02 (accessed 2018-10-14). * 5 декабря 2016: релиз дополненияSCS Software, "Vive la France !" Available Now!, 2016-12-05 (accessed 2018-10-14). В середине октября 2016 года были добавлены пять новых достижений в Steam для этого DLC. Пробная версия дополнения была представлена на Game Arena 2016, в Познани. В новом посте SCS заявили, что дополнение выйдет «через 6-10 недель» и релиз стоит ожидать «за несколько недель до Рождества 2016»SCS Software, SCS on the Road: PGA 2016, 2016-10-27 (accessed 2016-10-27). Города В дополнении добавили 15 новых городов: Также в дополнении появилось много маленьких деревушек на второстепенных дорогах. Полный их список можно найти здесь. Также, к новому дополнению, в основной игре Франция была частично переработана, в том числе был капитально переработан Париж. Данные изменения коснулись всех игроков, даже тех, кто не покупал DLC. Image:Ets2 france 003.jpg French_La_Rochelle_05.jpg|Ла-Рошель Компании В DLC было добавлено множество новых компаний. Их список вы можете увидеть ниже: В новых областях также появятся компании и из других DLC, Going East и Scandinavia. Image:Ets2 france nuclear 1.jpg Image:Ets2 france nuclear 4.jpg Vive la France map.jpg|Карта представленная в этом DLC Достижения Для DLC было добавлено 5 новых достижений в Steam: Другое Также были подведены дороги к Турину, Милану и Плимонту. Это было сделано для большей доступности Франции. Примечания en:Euro Truck Simulator 2: Vive la France! de:Euro Truck Simulator 2: Vive la France! fr:Vive la France ! DLC Категория:Дополнения Категория:Euro Truck Simulator 2 Категория:Дополнения к Euro Truck Simulator 2